


逃亡手记

by alienyvonne



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienyvonne/pseuds/alienyvonne
Summary: Zagreus享受这个过程。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 15





	逃亡手记

1 家庭娱乐

Zagreus仰面躺在冥殿入口的台阶，阶梯硌背，双手摊开，双脚泡在包围着整座宫殿的血池里。血池中不断升腾起新鬼，定格照片样地保留着死前一刹那的模样，排列成一串没有尽头的多米诺牌。它们她们他们死在一千年前，死在昨日、今朝或者即将到来的明天。然后哗啦一声，年轻的年老的脸，美丽的丑陋的眼，鲜活的衰竭的内脏，振动的沉默的声带，一并崩解为雪白的颗粒，拼接回同质化的惨绿鬼影，复制粘贴地没有表情，纱雾般在空气中流动着，被Zagreus不经意的呼吸所吹散。Welcome home。

奇形怪状的死者遗落奇形怪状的骨头，在地表以下建成了辉煌的九重殿宇，蛋壳般孕育着死亡。Zagreus再一次的试图离开失败了。坍塌的梁柱，陷落的地板，破碎的黄金翡翠，四散的骷髅手脚。他造成的所有破坏都梦境般愈合。时间的长蛇一次次剖开裸露的心跳，掩埋在了层叠的黑褐色硬痂下。

冥界王子稍微活动了一下被硌得发疼的背部。血池的温度在冰寒与沸腾间交替，啮咬着小腿，每一下刺激都传递到大脑，带起一阵疼痛的漩涡。他不会休息，不能休息，漫长的只有一个目的地的隧道还在前方无限蔓延。这刹那的喘息也要寻找一种痛苦而警觉的形式。父亲Hades仍然在高大的书案后工作，纸笔沙沙响动，神灵的光芒在这漆黑的亡者领国太阳般闪烁，照耀他如同一只在圆环里奔跑、给观众提供乐子的老鼠。只有在又一次失败的儿子来到他的面前寻求对话的时候，那声音会短暂停歇，组合为优雅嘲弄的言辞，无数根阻止他、或者刺激他继续前进的针。

Zagreus从血池中站了起来。甫一起身，血污便纷纷从他身上剥离，如同手撕下子宫的内膜，新生的剧痛。断裂的骨骼在身体内部穿行重组，再次撑起这具健硕的身体。他和鬼魂们走在同一条亡者的路上，它们中的一部分投来打量的目光。Zagreus屡次试图离开冥界的失败已经成为一种家庭性质的娱乐。永远播放的真人秀，被纳入正常生活的一部分。他遭逢无限变化的迷宫，已经死去的敌人再次和他交战，奥林匹斯的众神抽签轮换着向他垂落下恩惠的鱼饵。鬼魂们谈论这个不安分的冥界王子。他什么时候能成功？他什么时候会放弃？值得一场浩大的赌局。而在冥界王子的漫长生命面前，暂时还没有人得到答案。于是反叛作为一剂调料搅拌在冥河里，与沉默与顺从一同咽下成为遗忘的药。

他仍然往前走着，眼前徐徐展开了一幅流动的油画，色彩浓烈，笔画绮艳，所有人各司其职，在有限的范围内做既定的行动。而他是变数，是刀削斧凿有待描绘的深红与灿金。

冥殿内不能妄动刀兵，Zagreus便轻快地滑步。向你问好，Achilles。睡醒了吗，Hypnos。今天工作也做得很好，Dusa。谢谢你的关心，Nyx。我不在的时候有没有闯祸，好狗儿Cerberus？

偶尔他会在休息室里遇见Megaera。复仇三女神中的大姐收敛了战斗时肆意张扬的半边蝙蝠羽翼，蝮蛇绞成的长鞭盘在腰侧，嘶嘶吐舌。她嗓音烟哑，保持着一贯的平稳语调陈述她将继续在Tartarus的尽头等待他，然后杀死Zag，仿佛缓慢而规律地在沙石上磨砺尖锐爪牙。Zagreus试图和她多说两句话，从阐明他已经好几次战胜了Meg（以及她的两个姐妹）的事实到Meg盲目听从Hades的命令没有意义，但Megaera毫无兴趣，注意力已经挪回自己的漆黑软饮。复仇女神自顾自宣判Zagreus犯下了背叛的罪行，罪名是试图逃离他出生的地方，而后亲自执行惩罚。不容争辩的决定，只在乎表象而不追问原因，在她和Zagreus之间斩开泾渭分明的一条裂缝。她说一切都不一样了，Zagreus却还延续以前的习惯，将一瓶花蜜递过了那条裂痕；Megaera收下了。

他回到自己的卧室。命运三女神的预言在书案上随意摊开，里面的真实与呓语难以区分。高大的夜之圣镜占满了一整面墙，沉郁黑暗氤氲其中，杂以熠熠星光。与它们相对的是已经失去热气的杂乱床褥，保留着那个夜晚Zagreus发现秘密时的样子。他拿起了那卷长长的预言，写在最上面的是冥王的儿子终将逃出他出生的地方。但众所周知，命运的编织者酷爱玩笑，她们随意玩弄着六十四面的晶体，散漫地向世人揭露某一个刹那、一个断章，抛出一截断掉的线头，在黑暗中燃起盏不明意义的微灯。Zagreus盯了一会儿命运的字句，又把它丢开了。

Tartarus腐朽、涩滞的风灌了进来。Zagreus顺着那股风走到庭院。庭院里的训练骷髅有和他一样嗜痛的癖好，闹腾叫唤着给它字面意义上的“松一松骨头”。Zagreus绕过它，走到视野绝佳的露台上。不断变化的Tartarus像一个呼吸着的巨人耸立在他眼前，看不到尽头。但事实上那就是一条路，一条可以向上的路。母亲又是选择的哪条路离开这里呢？Zagreus对此好奇。他有时猜想她如同Medea那般驾驭着喷火毒龙腾飞而离开（一个杀死儿子，一个丢下儿子），有时又觉得她会和自己一样手持古老武器踩着尸山血海，一步一步穿过冥王的领域。又或许没有人敢像阻拦他一样阻拦冥后，地下世界的女主人可以堂而皇之走过所有疑惑的、挽留的、憎恨的、歆羡的目光，头也不回背弃冥王的权柄，一如加冕当日。

他想象着Persephone的模样，召唤来趁手的武器，刀刃指向Tartarus的入口。身体里血液为即将到来的杀死与被杀死而沸腾，渴望着撕裂他的皮肤。他分不清自己到底是为了追求那个逃离的结果，还是这过程中不间断的死亡与新生。但他只有一个选择，跳下去。无数的坠死者在他耳边狂笑悲歌汇合成风声呼啸，Tartarus朝他亮出獠牙，腥臭气息鼓荡而出，溺死者从骨灰烧就的沼泽里伸长手臂，在即将抓住Zagreus的一刹那，被盛大气浪一冲而垮。新一轮挑战开始了。

* * *

2 见习信使

Zagreus觉得自己需要和Hermes讨教一些当信使的经验；如果有机会的话。他将Eurydice的乐谱递给Orpheus。

音乐家放置在琴弦上却从不拨动的手有一刹那颤抖，滚落下一个孤零零的音符。冥王的宫殿高大辉煌，极尽所能地妆点着奇珍异宝，却始终无法迫使Orpheus开口歌唱。Zagreus想起Eurydice在Asphodel永夜的火焰中没有听众的吟唱，碎玉溅珠的歌声消融在岩浆与怪物嚎叫里；他无法比较这两者哪一个更为可悲。

Zagreus许多次在Asphodel遇见Eurydice。女仙用散落的骨头和剧毒的花朵来修饰自己的小屋，用Zagreus不愿意深究的原料酿制香甜的酒，每一次都无比周到地排开一列供Zagreus，这唯一的客人随意挑选。她还活着的时候一定能蝴蝶般旋转着主持一整场大型宴会。Zagreus有时会停驻片刻，听她吟唱歌谣，更多的时候只短暂休息一下，就继续前进。交流仅有只言片语，再配合上从其他人那里听来的传言，断断续续拼凑出了她和Orpheus的故事。Eurydice死在她和Orpheus的婚礼上，被一条毒蛇衔走了娇花似的性命。Orpheus为她来到冥界，穿过了重重阻碍，得到了冥王的许可，几乎成功将她带走；唯一的条件，是Orpheus不可在离开冥界前回头看他身后的Eurydice。不可回头。

没人能准确描述那个回头的瞬间到底如何发生。它陷在一团迷雾之中。有人说那时Orpheus已经走出了冥界，迫不及待想要回头确认，Eurydice却还没有迈出最后一步。有人说他们牵着的手被恶灵分开了，Orpheus慌乱之下回头。有人说是冥界漫无边际的黑暗死寂吞噬了Eurydice的脚步声与呼吸声，Orpheus怀疑Eurydice已经迷失。还有人说Orpheus不相信众神的承诺，怀疑如同某些恶毒的传说，最后和自己走出来的并非“原来的”Eurydice，而是一具骷髅，一个恶灵。

当事人没有承认过任何一个版本。唯一明了的，是Eurydice最终在Orpheus眼前消散，坠回黑暗之中。Orpheus翻看着Zagreus带来的乐谱，他的缪斯亲吻过的纸张，光辉灿烂的复生的喜悦曾在一个眨眼间破灭，死亡也没有让他们重逢。Eurydice曾经的模样渐渐模糊，只有那最后一眼，最后一眼的影像永远地烙印在了眼球上，它激发出痛苦的呻吟，却演化成旁人耳中动听的乐章。让亡灵，死神，冥河的摆渡者，地狱的三头犬，冥王冥后都曾经为之动容的歌声，终于再一次在冥王的宫殿回响了起来。

Orpheus再次开口歌唱，Hades为此难得表扬了一下Zagreus。他在Asphodel的胡作非为总算有一点点的正面后果。曼妙的声音引诱得Zagreus在自己的房间里也添置了竖琴，虽然他只能拨弄出被称为噪音的存在。

Eurydice并非他在向上逃离的过程中遇到的唯一一个可以交流的对象。地狱里散落着古往今来的各种秘密。所有地表上发生过的故事、辉煌或苦难、高贵或平凡，最终都一视同仁地下沉到此，交错混杂，堆积成掩埋了命运的垃圾场。若非下定了逃离的决心，Zagreus也许并没有机会窥见那些渐渐失落的过往。

Achilles说他们的时代已经过去了。他把曾经重复过无数次的名字吞进喉咙，仿佛只要自己不提及，那样的过往也一同隐没了。Zagreus第一次在Elysium走进那个安静的密室，听到老鼠啮咬般低低的自言自语时，还不知道对方姓甚名谁。但他下意识放轻了脚步。他在偷听。这举止本有些不齿的味道，却足以被谅解；因为当他真正走到对方面前的时候，迎接他的便只有冷漠与抗拒了。

死去的，被遗忘的战士，Patroclus，没有Eurydice的闲情逸致，也没有Sisyphus的自我疏解。他是极乐世界里一具会呼吸的雕像，颜色已经斑驳破碎，却还固执着过往的姿态。Zagreus走过去，连他身边的一丝风都无法带动。

那绝非Achilles一厢情愿所相信的，他在Elysium里得到了宁静与解脱。但是从Zagreus那里得知了情况的Achilles仍然选择了沉默。他的灵魂在冥王圣殿里徘徊，Orpheus的歌声陪伴着他。无法解决问题的见习信使徒劳地为他们传递只言片语，但爱和死划下的巨大鸿沟并不会为这细弱的连系而颤动。

* * *

3 享受死亡

死神的钟声悠远空明，自遥远时空涤荡而来。并非终结了Patroclus与Achilles性命的、属于战争的暴虐杀戮之声，而是平缓如同蜘蛛结网般避无可避的声音，四面八方席卷而来。

Zagreus一开始险些以为对方和Meg一样是来阻止自己。和友人刀刃相向的感觉绝不愉快，但和势均力敌的对手的战斗足以称为畅快。他握紧了刀柄，而Thanatos并未介意他的戒备。死神说明来意。Zagreus来不及抗议就被拖入了单方面宣布开始的扫清密室的比赛。他跳入死神划下的绝命的领域，从死神的镰刀下夺走被告死的灵魂，试图抢来可以和Thanatos好好说话的时间。但Than来去匆匆。在确认Zagreus当下没有麻烦后，没有丝毫犹豫地离开了。

死亡就是死亡。它自行安排好一切，不受任何人的意愿影响。但冥界王子实在太熟悉“死亡”，不论是它的本质还是它的化身，让他足以无视瘴气组成的黑袍与收割性命的镰刀，将自己准备的小小礼物，交给神色冷淡的Thanatos。作为回报，Zagreus从对方手中接下被穿刺的蝴蝶。它会在Zagreus轻松扫平敌人、不受到一丝伤害的时候提供助力，也会在他遇到麻烦的时候悄然震动，将信息递给不知在哪个地方忙于工作的死神。

这份帮助几乎可以媲美Nyx提供给Zag的夜之圣镜，在意义上，而非在实际作用上。极少数的时候，Zagreus也会感到疲惫，会收起武器，旁观镰刀划下的巨大阴影。死神正专注于给这些已死的暗灵带去再一次死亡，在这个偷来的喘息里，Zagreus升起了伸手拽下Thanatos的斗篷、看清他现在神色的冲动。

语言始终不能解释Thanatos帮助他的动机。答案或许藏在选择、动作与神情里。

后来他终于如愿以偿拉下了Thanatos的黑袍。死神宽容他，接纳他，占有他。那冰冷肃杀的气息让Zag想起之前触及的地面凛冬。一开始的出发点，寻找母亲，渐渐混入了单纯的离开地下世界的愿望。挣脱的尝试，反叛而自由的气息，这些副产品和疼痛一样让他沉迷。他知道Than能理解这一切，死神的注视里饱含纵容。他就在这里。死亡本身就在这里等着他，甚至迎接他。


End file.
